Penguins, Lemurs, and Dolphins
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: Sprint thought she couldnt love, Ray thought it was a dream, KayKay thought she'd never get over him, Sam was right, Julia was waiting, Mia was happy, Mira liked him, but Baily thought she couldnt love, she thought she had a heart of stone. She was wrong.
1. Prolog

**I don't own POM, more exclamation in the next chapter!**

Penguins, Dolphins, and Lemurs

Prolog—

Every video they ever made, shared, or uploaded was watched by them. They had a plan. They were going to do something never done before. They watched every video, trying to figure out which one would be good for the other. They finally came to the perfect decision—

Raylie would go to the one with the mohawk.

Samantha would go to the shortest one.

KayKay would go to the tallest one.

Sprinter would go to the one with the flat head.

Julia would go to the one that wore the leaved crown like thing on his head.

Mira would go to the sad eyed one.

Baily would go to the creepy dolphin.

Mia would go to the last lemur.

Now they just had to put it to action. They got every animal, put them in one room, gave them the shot, opened the portal, and through them all in.

Now they just hoped that it worked...


	2. KayKay Analasis

**So, this story shows of KayKay, and I think after this you should know what happened. xP**

3:56 PM, Saturday

KayKay's POV—

"KATE! KAYLEY! STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE THAT!" I scream at my two little sisters. "Wild children! I was _**never**_ this insane when I was four OR two!"

Kate turns to look at me with her golden pail face. "...No!" Then they continue to go insane.

"AHHHHH!" I scream. These girls are driving me crazy! "MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Sweet heart, I'm busy talking to our guest! Please try to tolerate your little sisters!" My mom yells to me down the hall.

I pick up my ipad and pull up my chat with Sprint.

KayKay: Ur parents' home yet?

Sprinter: No dad said he will not be comin home 4 another few weeks :*(

KayKay: Oh. Wut bout ur mom?

Sprinter: Wut the heck, u know, I dont have her any more...

KayKay: Sorry! So are you up for a sleep over tonigh—

"RARW!" Screamed Kayley, catching me off guard. She shoves me right off the edge of the top bunk. I slam face first onto the ground. "Ow..." I sit up. I taste blood. My front tooth's gone. It's gone! MY FREAKING FRONT TOOTH IS GONE!

"KAYLEY YOU KNOCKED MY TOOTH RIGHT OUT OF MY FREAKING MOUTH! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

Kowalski's POV—

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

A girl with bleach blond hair with purple highlights comes thundering in. She's wearing a grey shirt that was longer on one end than the other, it had black skull and cross bones all over it, she had on grey pants with a purple checker belt and a matching bracelet and purple converses with black laces. She has on glasses and has freckles almost everywhere on her face (forehead, nose, cheeks, etc.), and from what I can see she seems to have braces. She looks to be about eight or nine.

"Sweetie, what in the world is going on?" Her mom asks, turning around in her chair.

The girl takes a moment and shuts her eyes, obviously trying to calm herself down. She finally opens her eyes and looks her mom in the eye. "Mom, is it bad, and I mean REALLY bad to lose a tooth while wearing braces?"

"Well, yes, it certainly would be pretty bad. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, I think I might need your help..."

She gave her mom a smile, barring her teeth, showing off a freshly lost tooth, and a crooked purple bracket hanging over the gap.

"Oh, KayKay Analysis, what happened this time? Did Sprint hit you in the face? Did one of your little science things blow up on you? Did you hit your head too hard on the wall over that boy you had a crush on?"

KayKay's POV—

I give my mom a blank stare. I just want to go ballistic on her! Let all my feelings out! Cry, scream and laugh at the same time! If that's even possible. I mean really, wouldn't she know if Sprint was over? Wouldn't she have HEARD the explosion if one of my inventions blew up on me? And she should know not to bring him up! I still can't believe she would bother saying "that boy."

"Mom," I say. "Kayley pushed me off the top bunk."

"Oh!" Said my mom, kind of surprised. "That's a new one. Uh, how about you have a seat with Kowalski and I'll call and make an appointment with the dentist?"

Ugh, "The Dentist." The name makes me flinch.

"Oh, KayKay, the dentist isn't that bad. Sit down, make a friend for once!"

"I have friends!" I scream.

"Honey, I don't count a paranoid ballet dancer, a Britan girl a year younger that you, and a Japanese girl that sings at KidzClub in Japan and lights a stick of dynamite every chance she gets friends. Sit and talk."

I obey her instantly. I grab the chair closest to me and sit down. I bit my lip as I hear my mom talking on the phone.

"S-so, you're KayKay?" The boy sitting at the table asks me.

"Oh, what? Uh, yes, I'm KayKay, KayKay Analysis." I say looking down as my stage fright kicks in—mainly because it doesn't just act up when I'm on stage, but also when I talk to new people and when I have a lot of attention.

I barely have any time to say something before my mom comes in. "KayKay, get you Ipad, and get in the car. Kowalski, sweetie, you can come, too."

I roll my eyes, but do as I'm told. In the car I start texting Sprint again, but this time I really start talking to her.

Sprinter: Wut happened 2 u?

KayKay: Little sis pushed me off the top bunk.

Sprinter: O, god! R u ok?

KayKay: Kinda, she knocked my front tooth out...

Sprinter: Ow! Goin 2 the dentist?

KayKay: Yup.

*NEW TEXT ALERT! RAYLIE KAYBOM TEXTS: Hey, I just got finished partying! Hanging out with some boy named Rico. Going home 2 sleep, dont text.

KayKay: Raylie was at KidzClub again

Sprinter: Fuuuuuuuuudge...

KayKay: GTG, at the dentist. Avenge me...

Sprinter: Its not that bad...

KayKay: Im gonna die...

We hopped out of my mom's car and I walked as slowly as possible towards the front door, Sitting in the waiting room was awful, and I tried to keep myself preoccupied by watching the second hand move around the clock, tick by tick. By the time it had gone around forty-five times the dentist's assistant called me in. My mom whispered something into Kowalski's ear, and then he stood up and followed me through the door! How much of a baby does she think I am? But as I entered the room and the dentist gestured towards the chair I felt like hyperventilating, then, but only for a nano-second, I wondered if it would be to awkward to hold Kowalski's hand, but then, just as I decide it would be, he reaches out and clutches mine in his.

"It's okay; I'm scared of that death trap of a chair, too." He tells me. His voice rings a far off bell, but I'm too busy climbing into the giant chair.

When the dentist tells me to open, I pretend he's Sprint and obey. As he goes to work I focus myself on Kowalski; perfectly straight blond hair, glasses, freckles, dark purple short, baggy blue jeans, black converses. Staring at him, a sudden thought popped into my mind. Before I lost it because of the laughing gas, I was able to send one text to my mom:

KayKay: How old do i have 2 be 2 date?

End log; 4:56 PM


	3. Raylie Kaybom

**This is Raylie Kaybom's side to the, uh, hour. Just to let you know, when I right like **_**this **_**it means she or Rico is talking in Japanese. Oh! Did I say Rico? Dang! I've already said too much! Somebody talked! No one is safe! I'm gettin out of here! Enjoy the chapter! Oh! And today we have a guest-star doing the disclaimer! Go!**

**Snap (From Chalkzone): InvaderCeCe does not own POM or the song Just dance, Nick and DreamWorks owns POM and Lady GaGa owns Just Dance.**

3:56 PM, Saturday

Raylie's POV:

Tired, I shuffled down through the under part of the stage. It was the one place I could always find peace and quiet. Sitting along the tiny rafters I guess I was among my element, metal and such. If only I could blow something up, that would calm my churning stomach. Preforming live at KidzClub always sent chills down my spine, the good kind, but still. However, I could not figure out how I can sing totally perfect in English, but I can barely speak a full sentence in English and almost no one can understand me!

KidzClub loved having me, not only was I a good singer, I sang in English, so it was always entertaining. I couldn't wait to sing my song. KidzClub was spreading far and wide over Japan, and I liked it a lot, it's like a club, but instead of serving 'adult beverages' as I'm told to say, they serve soda's, but every now and then I wake up in a ditch or an ally or cradled in a trash can tipped on its side, so it leads me to question what they put in the drinks here, but I've grown quiet fond of the taste, in fact, I've probably forgotten what a real soda tastes like.

As the little green light flashed on the rising platform, I took a deep breath, ready to begin. When I was finally up, they cheered and screamed and cried. I took a deep breath, and began to sing with the headset.

**A red one**

**Convict**

**GaGa**

**Oh, eh**

**I've had a little bit too much,**

**(Much)**

**All of the people start to rush**

**(Start to rush by)**

**A crazy twister dance,**

**Can't find my drink or man,**

**Where are my keys?**

**I lost my phone**

**(Phone)**

**What's, go, in out, on the floor?**

**I love this record baby, but I can't see strait anymore!**

**Keep, it cool!**

**What's the name of this cub?**

**I can't remember, but it's alright a-alright! **

**Just dance!**

**Gonna be okay!**

**(Dah Dah 'n' doo doo)**

**Just dance!**

**Spin that record, babe!**

**(Dah Dah 'n' doo doo)**

**Just Dance, dance, dance,**

**Ju-ju-ju-ju-just **

**Dance!**

**Wish I could shut my play-boy mouth!**

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out?**

**(Inside out, right)**

**Control your poison babe,**

**Roses have thorns they say...**

**And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.**

**What's, go, in out on the floor?**

**I love this record baby, but I can't see strait anymore!**

**Keep, it cool!**

**What's the name of this cub?**

**I can't remember, but it's alright a-alright! **

**Just dance!**

**Gonna be okay!**

**(Dah Dah 'n' doo doo)**

**Just dance!**

**Spin that record, babe!**

**(Dah Dah 'n' doo doo)**

**Just Dance, dance, dance,**

**Ju-ju-ju-ju-just **

**Dance!**

As the DJ began to blare out the rap, I looked around. I saw the same people I always see, but then, my eyes landed upon a Japanese boy with red hair. _Red. Hair. _No Japanese person in their right mind has red hair!

Except Me.

And him.

And I liked him for that.

Suddenly, I noticed people staring at me, I looked around, then realized why...I wasn't singing...I was just standing there...like an idiot.

I immediately ran off-stage, besides, I wanted to talk to that boy. Once I was sure that people had forgotten, I walked out and started talking to him.

"Hi..."

"Wha? Oh...Hi...So, wha' you na'?"

"_It's okay, if you don't speak English well you can speak Japanese. That's what I have to do with my friends."_

"_Oh, well, I'm Rico."_

"_I'm Raylie, but you can call me Ray. This might sound like a weird question, but, did you dye your hair red?"_

He looked at his hair, then thought, and then answered my question. _"No__, I think it's naturally like this. What 'bout yours?"_

"_Yeah, I was born this way...it's kinda funny 'cause KayKay told me that Japanese people born with red hair are really rare."_

"_KayKay?"_

"_Yeah, the first time I went to America, she was the first person I ever met there. Even though then she didn't speak Japanese well and I couldn't really understand what she was saying—"_

"_Wait, why couldn't you understand her? Could you not speak English very well?"_

"_No, no, KayKay's a nerd, she uses huge words, __and a lot of the time I could barely understand her."_

"_So...Eng__lish? You're good at it?"_

"_No, well, I mean, I can read and write it pretty well, and I can understand it, but I can't speak it...well."_

"_But you were singing..."_

"_I know, it's weird, I can sing totally fine, but only a few people can understand me when I ta—"_

Just then, this 12 year old that's always in here and ALWAYS annoys me, walks up and says out of the blue:

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Somebody's found looooooooooove! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

I five stared him.

Right on his face.

It was bright red.

I turned to Rico and told him I needed to go. We said bye and I gave him my e-mail and phone number so he could IM me sometime of something. I texted KayKay so she knew not to call or anything, and I caught a bus home. The ride was all a blur and by the time I got home I was tired and I needed a nap. I threw myself onto my bed and I looked around my room. Teal walls with bloody animie pictures decking out the wall. Just as I was about to drift off, a thought hit me:

"_God that kid was cute._" I whispered.


	4. Samantha KitKat

**Aw, gee, I need to get this up. Thank you to all the viewers who are still waiting patiently. So, this is Samantha KitKat's chapter. She's British. Yay! When I read her dialog I always talk with a British accent! XD So, I don't own POM, only Raylie, KayKay, and Sam here. Okay, please enjoy and review!**

3:56 PM, Saturday

Samantha's POV:

I sucked on the lollypop more. Staring out at the pouring rain was the highlight of the morning. I yawned, it was early morning, and Cole was coming to pick me up soon. I rolled over on my back, and I kept reading 'Paranormal Love' (A/N Not a real book...I think). Even though I was only in first grade, I was a good reader. KayKay usually helps me with really long words. Paranormal Love was about two people, a where-wolf boy and a vampire girl. Their species are at war with each other, but the two are in love, but I'm sure one's gonna stab the other in the back.

Once I finished chapter four, I set the book down on my day-bed and pick up my laptop. I start typing up a part of a story I'm working on, "Something to Live For, Something to Die For", when I hear the door-bell ring.

"Who's out in this weather?" I ask myself as I stand up and walk to the door. I stop at the top of the stairs and listen as my grand-mum opens the door.

"Oh, hello, darling? Why are you out in the rain?" My grand-mum asks.

"I-I'm lost. I can't find anyone to help me...Do you think I could—"

"Oh, come in, come in! It's freezing out there! They say it may snow!"

"Th-thank you. It's already started."

"Here, let me get you a towel, you wait here, just a second, Samantha!"

I naturally trotted down the stairs, lollypop still in mouth. I finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and, well...I swear there were hearts in my eyes.

"H-hi..." I whisper. At that moment I noticed I was still sucking on my lollypop. I quickly ripped it out of my mouth. "I'm Sam...you are?"

"Oh...you can call me private..."

"P-private? That's an...interesting...nickname."

"Yeah...my...brother gave it to me."

Thank the Lord, my grand-mum came in with a towel and gave it to Private. Then she turned to me. "Samantha, Cole just called, he's going to be here in about ten minutes."

This caught me off guard. Cole texted ME that he was coming in an hour! And I'm not exactly supposed to be wearing blue jean shorts and a shirt with a picture of the hoover dam on it that says 'this is my dam shirt' **(A/N: I actually have a shirt like that)** I dart up the stairs and run into my room. I rush into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush, wet it, and brush like a mad man. When I'm done I lean into the bathtub and run hot water through my hair, I was it and ring the water out. I blow-dry it and curl it then I run into my closet and change from my current outfit into a white skirt, a light pink blouse, and (STUPID!) four inch high pink stud heals.

Don't. Ask.

I dart back down the stairs...bad idea. I hate these shoes. I immediately trip in my heels and go tumbling down the stairs. At the bottom, I face plant the hard-wood floor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Private asks me in his adorable British accent. "Ye...no." I whisper. "My face hurts." I say as I lift myself off the ground. "Oh, gosh, you're bleeding in like, nine different places!" He says, hurrying over to help me. "I-I'm fine. Just give me a second." I whisper. But as soon as I try to stand up there's a throbbing pain in my right ankle. "Ow, ow, pain, falling!" I yelp as I fall down again.

Private's POV:

"Here, let me help." I say, grabbing her by the hands and helping her limp to the couch. "Thank you, Private." She whispered, her face going red. I just smiled.

And then the door banged open.

"Samantha, we need get going! I'm sorry to pick you up so early but your parents wanted to have you for a late lunch. I needed to—who are you?" The boy asked, gesturing to me. "Oh," Sam says, standing up, trying to walk off her ankle pains. "Cole, this is Private, Private this is Cole!"

I stand up and walk over to Cole. "It's nice to meet you!" I say brightly, holding out my hand to shake. "Charmed..." He says, walking past me. Rude. "Come along, Samantha." Cole says, pushing her out of the door. "Come on, Private!" She calls over her shoulders as she's shoved out of the house. I stand there, not sure if I should go or stay there, considering the way Cole was acting towards me. Up until the point where Cole turns around and asks me if I'm coming. I nod and rush after them, walking next to Sam.

"So, how do you know Cole?" I whisper to her so that Cole doesn't overhear. "Oh, Coles my cousin." She states plainly with a shrug of her shoulders. "Really? But he seems so...stern. And you're so...nice." "Well...he is third in line for the throne." "Third? Where do you stand? I mean, he's your cousin, so you obviously have a spot somewhere!" "Well...actually...I'm next in line..." She whispers as we climb into a car and start to head off. "You're kidding?" I ask her, shocked. "No, I'm not. My parents are the King and Queen of England."

The rest of the ride goes by quickly and quietly, and by the time we get to the palace that Sam lives at she looks really board. Cole helps her out of the car and leads her to the court yard. If it had been pouring at her grand-mums, it was bright and sunny over here. I start to follow Sam and Cole but he stops me and delivers me to a staff member. As he walks back with Sam I can hear him grumble "Can't show up in the presence of a royal looking like _that_."

Sam's POV:

"Samantha!" My mother cries cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully for my taste. She and dad have obviously been fighting again. I can just tell by the way they refuse to meet each-other's eyes. My parents always fight, and when they do I lock myself in my room and refuse to come out for a whole twenty-four hours. It makes them furious, but I don't care.

"Good after noon Mum. Daddy." I say politely, taking my seat. "How has your day been going?"

"Oh wonderful! Me and your father played an incredible game of golf today!" That explains why they're mad at each other.

"Well, I've had a good day to! I met a boy—"

"**YOU MAY NOT DATE UNTIL YOU ARE THIRTY FIVE!" **My father screams, slamming his fist's onto the table.

I sink down a bit in my chair, trying to resist shaking. "W-why d-don't we o-order?" I ask in a small voice, straitening the silver where on the table.

"Of course. Waitress?" My mum asks, calling over a young teenager named Willow. Yes, I know her name. It took a while but I have learned and memorized every staff member in the palace. Which took a while because we have a staff of over 500. "May I take your order?" Willow asks, pulling out a notepad to jot things down. "Yes, how about we start with salad and an appetizer? Samantha? Would you like to order first?"

"Uh, could I please have...well just a salad?" I ask stupidly. My dad face palms and my mum shakes her head. Willow suppresses a giggle and jots it down. "Dressing, parmesan, cheese?" Willow asks, looking up. "Yes please." I whisper, looking down. My mum and dad order after me, and we get a small platter of crab cakes for an appetizer. After a few minutes of awkward silence I try to start a conversation. "Um, dad? I was, writing earlier, and I came to a word I didn't know how to spell. Can you tell me how to spell accident?" I ask calmly, looking at my dad expectantly.

"Y-O-U..." My dad sneers.

And that was enough to break me.

I tear away from the table and take off running through the courtyard, tripping almost instantly in my high-heels. I tear them off and pick myself up then take off again. Running through a side door into the palace and ripping through the hall. I thunder up a huge flight of stairs and dart past Cole and Private as they turn to look at me in concern. I can hear them calling me back, trying to get me to stop, but I don't listen. I dart into my room and slam the door behind me, and then I collapse onto my bed and burst into tears.

I only wish I had remembered to lock the door, because Private is the first to come to my aid.

4:56 PM, Saturday


	5. Sprinter Kung

**Yay! Only four more chapters after this one! Then I have yet another in mind! It will be awesome and is inspired by my true life events. Now, I give you...Sprinter Kung! Please enjoy her tomboy-ness. And tell me if you likey! And this chapter is inspired by my dad, my aunt, and my little cousin. **

3:56 PM; Saturday

Sprint's POV:

"Ugh! I just don't know what's wrong with him, Sprint!" Miranda practically screamed as she walked in with my little cousin, Max. "He just won't shut up, Sprint! He won't sleep, he's not hungry, and he _definitely _doesn't need a change, I checked. You _**so**_ owe me..." She said, as little crying Max continued to wail. Jackie rolled her eyes and walked over to Miranda. "Give him to me!" She said, taking Max from her arms and began to walk around the room. My phone buzzed again as KayKay texted me.

KayKay: Ur parents' home yet?

Sprinter: No dad said he will not be comin home 4 another few weeks :*(

KayKay: Oh. Wut bout ur mom?

Sprinter: Wut the heck, u know, I dont have her any more...

KayKay: Sorry! So are you up for a sleep over tonigh—

Huh, must've gotten cut off. I just shrugged. Jackie continued to walk around, looking extremely tired. Just as I was about to take my turn with Max the doorbell rang. "You'll get it!" Mirada called from her position lying on the couch. I sighed and stood up, walking slowly to the door. I opened it slowly to see a boy about my age with black hair that came down over his pail blue eyes. He was wearing a dark red T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black converses. He looked up at me and half smiled. "Who're you?" He asked me. "Who're you?" I mimicked. "I asked you first." He retorts. "Sprinter Kung." I state plainly and very fast. "I'm Skipper." He told me with a shrug. "You got a last name?" I asked boredom in my tone. "...King." He said. "Right." I say softly. "Do you think I could come inside?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and let out a long sigh. "You know what, if you wanna come in and see my train wreck of a house, come on in!" I say, twirling a tine strand of my paper strait black hair around my finger. "Like what?" Skipper asked, folding his arms. I smirked. "Well, my younger cousin won't shut up, my other cousins and I are trying to calm him down, and my dad won't be home for another four weeks." I lean in somewhat closer. "Ever heard of something worse?" "I have three brothers, and we all share a room." He states plainly, leaning in kind of, too. "My friend has eight sisters and four brothers. Not including her dads' side." I say leaning in—arms crossed—so that our noses are only centimeters apart.

Jackie suddenly pops up behind me and starts talking. "Sprint, it's your turn to—"She stops a second, seeing how close we are to each-other's faces. Not giving a second thought to what she may be thinking, I shake it off because I don't want to lose the staring contest that I and Skipper had silently started. "Am I interrupting something?" Jackie asked, a small smile appearing on her face. Max, who had been wailing in her arms the entire time, giggled for only a second, before returning to screaming. It was then a sudden thought occurred to me: Skipper's face was really close to mine, and my face was really close to his. I shot up and shoved Skipper away from my face. "No." I said to Jackie sternly, taking Max out of her hands. "Did you try anything else?" I asked her, nodding for Skipper to come in and close the door. "We tried to feed him again, but he didn't want anything to do with his high-chair or the airplane." She tells me. I look at her blankly. "The spoon." She says sternly. I sigh and walk with Max into the living room and set him down on the shag carpet. "Okay, Max!" I say, sitting down across from him. "You wanna play? Look! We got a waffle! And some bacon! And an egg!" I tell him, handing him the plastic breakfast foods one at a time. He picks up the plastic egg and holds it for a second. Then it hits my face as he throws it back and continues to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Sprinter?" Miranda calls from the doorway to the kitchen, holding my red phone (with black skulls on the back) in her hand. "Someone's texting you." "Ugh. Can you hold Max for just a second?" I ask, picking up the crying baby and handing him to her. I take my phone from her and unlock it. KayKay's texting me back.

Sprinter: Wut happened 2 u?

KayKay: Little sis pushed me off the top bunk.

Sprinter: O, god! R u ok?

KayKay: Kinda, she knocked my front tooth out...

Sprinter: Ow! Goin 2 the dentist?

KayKay: Yup.

KayKay: Raylie was at KidzClub again

Sprinter: Fuuuuuuuuudge...

KayKay: GTG, at the dentist. Avenge me...

Sprinter: Its not that bad...

KayKay: Im gonna die...

"Ugh, KayKay is such a wuss." I say quietly, taking a seat next to Skipper at the table. We sit there in silence for a moment, Jackie on her laptop, Skipper looking around, me just staring at my blank phone screen, and Miranda bouncing Max lightly in her arms. When Jackie gasps. "THEY'RE MAKING A PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR MOVIE!" She screams, shooting out of her seat. "REALLY?" Miranda screams, accidently loosening her grip on Max.

And allowing him to wiggle free and go falling towards the floor.

I acted on impulse (and a little out of the female motherly instinct) and shot out of my chair, immediately trying figuring out were Max would land. I throw my hands out and suddenly everything was unfolding in slow motion; Max falling, all the drinks on the table spilling from my sudden movement, Jackie and Miranda screaming at their falling baby cousin. I caught him in my hands—just barely catching him—and pulled him close to my chest, curling myself into a ball and doing a roll on the floor before cracking open a single eye, only to see I had bonked my head on the kitchen bar. I looked down at Max in my arms, happy to see him totally fine, starring up at me in awe, Jackie, Miranda, and Skipper doing the same. I smiled down at Max but then yelped as a glass cup shattered on my head, apparently knocked off the counter because of my heads impact. Max burst into laughter at the little pain it caused my head. I stayed leaned over him so no broken glass fell onto him, the smirked at the little boy.

"You really seem to like it when I get hurt, don't you?"

4:56 PM; Saturday

**Warning: The only relation to my little cousin, my aunt, and my dad is the child's screaming, they did not drop my cousin! And my little cousin's name was not Max, even though I do have a different three year old cousin named Max in the hospital with liver cancer. He's getting better though! He survived the kemo! I think he's getting out, soon! Horray! And the POM movie, rumor has it it's coming out in 2015. :\ Ima go wait in my closet until it comes out...**


	6. Bailey Dolphin

**I'm only doing this one chapter because the other three girls ain't that important, but everyone does know them, they are like, extra's that get used a lot. This is Baily Dolphin, who is older than everyone else, she's in fourth grade.**

3:56 PM, Saturday

Bailey's POV:

"Where's the bus driver?" Another little girl asked me. "She's coming..." I told her, even though I was uncertain myself. I sighed out of relief as our bus driver, Taylor, who was 34, climbed onto the daycare bus. She sat down slowly and began to drive us all home. I smiled, happy to be heading back to Cony Island, where I lived and worked. **(A/N: her dad owns Cony Island, BTW) **The bus picked up speed as we continued down Sleepy Street. Wait, how fast are we going? I sat up strait and looked out the window. Pretty fast. I stood up and made my way to the front of the bus. "Uh, Taylor? I don't mean to disturb but it's just, you're going pretty fast and—" "SIT DOWN." Taylor yells, looking back at me. I slide into the first seat in a hurry. Worry washed over me as we sped past a stop sign and continued to pick up speed. "Taylor you need to slow down!" I screamed, standing up and standing next to Taylor as she sped through an intersection, almost getting rammed by about three cars. "Taylor slow down!" I shouted again. "SIT DOWN!" She screamed back. "NOT UNTIL YOU SLOW DOWN!" I yelled back. She sped past a street she was supposed to drop off kids at and barreled down the street.

"Bailey?" A little boy named Jake asked me. "I think I need to throw up..." he told me. "No, no, no, no! Don't throw up, Jake!" I said, leaning down near him. "Your eye scares me..." He whispered. I shook my head. "Not important." I said sternly. "Taylor stop the bus, now!" "No." She said sternly. "Stop the bus, stop the bus now!" I screamed, trying to reach for the bus break. I scream again as Taylor shoves me back and starts speeding faster down the road, bringing a lot of attention to the bus. "Bailey!" Jakes sister, Arianna screams, tears sliding down her face. "Do something! I'm scarred!" I turned around and grabbed the emergency break and pulled. Hard. The bus slammed to a stop, flinging me into the front window and most of the kids into the seat in front of them. I push away from the window as Taylor tries to get the bus moving again, but to no avail as the emergency break refuses to let the bus move for forty-five seconds.

I run to the back of the bus as fast as I can and I force open the back door.

Blowhole's POV:

I was walking along the sidewalk of a street that nobody was on or near, just minding my own business, when out of nowhere a small, white bus flies around the corner and comes to a screeching halt right next to me. I take a few steps back as I can see someone dart to the back of the bus. The back door swings open and a little toddler girl is lifted out of the bus, along with a little boy and another girl. "Hurry, hurry up!" A girl calls from inside the bus. She continues to lift off toddlers. I walk over to where the kids are being dropped off. "Need some help?" I ask the girl. "Sure that would be great." She says in a rush. She lifts off a few more toddlers down to me and I set them on the ground. "Is everyone here?" The girl asks the kids. "No stay on the bus!" The driver screams, holding onto a little boy by the wrist. "Oh God..." Bailey whispers, running back down the aisle. She kneels down by the little boy. "Jake you need to come with me." She tells the boy. "No, you're staying here!" Screams the bus driver. "No, Jake, it's not safe here, we need to get off of this bus. Now." "No, shut up kid!" "No! I wanna go with Bailey!" The kid screamed, trying to yank away from the driver. Bailey ran around to the bus driver and actually bit her arm. The driver let go of the boy in surprise and Bailey led him down the aisle quickly. But the bus driver turned and floored the gas, and before Bailey and the boy could make it down the aisle. "Kid!" She screamed, meeting my eye. She took the kid and threw him to me from her place at the end of the aisle. I caught the boy with ease and set him down as I continued to run. Bailey screamed as she dove off the bus, connecting sharply with the ground.

Bailey's POV:

I felt fine the first few seconds I slammed into the ground, but pain registered in my brain as the boy tried to help me up. I groaned through clenched teeth as I looked down at my knees. Blood streams out of both of my knees slowly, and my hands sting from the impact. I grit my teeth and try to ignore the pain as I look up at all the toddlers. My dad might be able to drive them home, and from my house I could call the police on Taylor. Now I just had to get them to my house. I smile at Flippy, whom I know is waiting at home.

"Alright kids, who wants to see a dolphin?"


End file.
